Gargolgon
alternatively known as "Gargorgon" is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X. She appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, "The Man With The Memories Of A Planet" and "An Oath Beyond Worlds," (respectively).http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gargolgon's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' Gargolgon is an Alien Monster who had been known for terrorizing several Planets in the past. Such instances included attacking Planet Gold, and Planet Earth during its ancient times (to which Gargolgon was responsible for the myth of the "Gorgon" of Greek Mythology.) At some point, Gargolgon began to persue the Alien Gold known as "tE-rU" and his Robot Monster, Rudian, in order to feed on their abundant amount of Gold Energy stored inside of him. Gargolgon's pursuit for the Energy brought the Space Monster to Earth, where she was confronted by opposition in the form of Rudian, Ultraman X, UNVER, and Xio, who all attacked the Monster. Despite everything they threw at it though, Gargolgon withstood their attacks and overpowered both Ultraman X and Rudian with little effort, thanks to her multiple heads and Electric Attacks. Suddenly during the fight, Gargolgon revealed a giant eyeball that was inside of her center mouth and was about to strike Rudian with a powerful ray. Ultraman X however jumped in front of Rudian and took Gargolgon's attack instead, which turned Daichi and Ultraman X into stone! With Daichi and Ultraman X petrified, Gargolgon retreated back into space in order to heal from the battle. While in space, she demanded that Earth hand over tE-rU and Rudian for their energy or all of humanity would be petrified by her wrath too. Instead, UNVER decided to deal with Gargolgon themselves by using all of Xio's branches to launch a "Perseus Missile Strike" in order to take out the monster. However once UNVER launched the Perseus Missiles, Gargolgon destroyed them all with no trouble and absorbed its collective energy shortly after. Once tE-rU came out of hiding, Gargolgon arrived yet again and both Monster and Robot clashed. Suddenly during their fight, Gargolgon seizes Rudian and immediately begins absorbing his Gold Energy, petrifying the Robot and tE-rU both at the same time. With Gargolgon distracted however, Xio fired all three of their Ultlasers at Gargolgon's exposed eye (the source of Gargolgon's petrification ability,) destroying it and freeing Ultraman X and both Rudian and tE-rU. Together both Ultra and Robot work together to battle against Gargolgon yet again. Suddenly just as Gargolgon regenerated a new eye, Daichi revealed a new upgrade: The Bemstar Armor and Shield! As Gargolgon strikes Ultraman X with another Petrification Ray, the Bemstar Shield absorbs the Ray and redirected it back at Gargolgon, solidifying the Monster in her own Stone Coating. Rudian then finishes off the Monster by firing on the Monster's Statue with its Gatling Gun, finally destroying Gargolgon. 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' to be added 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gargolgon's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Weapons and Abilities * '''Petrification Ray': Gargolgon's primary weapon. Gargolgon's can fire a Blue and Yellow Ray from the Center Eye in her Mouth. Whatever this ray hits is immediately petrified in Stone. * Lightning: Gargolgon can fire blue Lightning-like Bolts of energy from the mouths on her shoulders. * Extendable Necks: The mouths on Gargolgon's shoulders can extend beyond their usual length to grapple with her opponents. * Energy Absorption: Gargolgon's Center Eye can absorb any type of energy she needs to grow stronger. * Flight/Teleportation: Being an Alien Monster, Gargolgon can move through space and teleport any distance she needs to be at. * Space Adaptation: Being an Alien Monster, Gargolgon can thrive and breathe in space. * Regeneration: If Gargolgon's eye is damaged or destroyed, she can grow a new one in place of it. This takes time however. Weaknesses If Gargolgon's eye is damaged or destroyed, anyone she has petrified with it is immediately freed. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Gargolgon is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki. Notes * Gargolgon is one of the few monsters and aliens in the Ultra Series to be voiced by a Russian Voice Actor. Gallery Gargolgon - ultra series.png Gargolgon EXTRA.png References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters